End of the time, time for say goodbye
by Montse Lockheart
Summary: El tiempo terminó, otro año que termina y siendo este el último de verdad debemos decir adiós… pero ¿Por qué despedirte de alguien que quieres siempre es difícil? / "Cuando nos volvamos a ver, me lo devolverás" decía el mensaje. "¿Y eso cuándo será?" mandé el mensaje confundida. "Será tan pronto que no te darás cuenta de que cuánto tiempo ha pasado"/


**Aviso 1: Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Aviso 2: Este Fic participó en el reto Vive Konoha High School del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.**

**Edición: 18/07/16**

**End of the time, time for say goodbye**

Me vi en el espejo, mí vestido amarillo me hacía parecer tan pequeña cómo cuando llegue aquí, el simple hecho de recordarlo me lleno los ojos con pequeñas lágrimas que no estaban en la lista por derramar.

Ciertamente estaba deprimida, ¿quién no lo estaría cuando una de las mejores etapas de tu vida está por acabar?

Mire mi habitación: los posters que tenía estaban despegados y empacados, al igual que toda mi ropa, el maquillaje, los regalos, los libros, todo en aquella maleta. Cuando había llegado aquí, mi maleta se encontraba casi vacía y ahora tenía que llevar un bolso también debido a que todos lo que había acumulado con el tiempo ya no cabía en la mochila que tenía en el principio.

Escuche un ladrido y bajé mi mirada.

—Evita…—susurré mientras abrazaba a mi perrita.

De pronto recordé a mi Aniki y no por el hecho de estar abrazando a un perro.

Recordé cómo llegó siendo un alumno y, después de un tiempo, nos dimos cuenta que era un maestro infiltrado. Había sido horroroso no saber si llamarlo "Minato-sensei" o "Aniki".

Sin embargo, ese día, cuando estaba con Obito, él llegó. No teníamos ni siquiera una idea de que era lo que debíamos de hablar con él, si del partido de la noche anterior o de que materia seria la que él impartiría.

Nos trató cómo sus iguales, y nos recordó que para Obito el seguía siendo un amigo y, para mí, mi hermano mayor.

Mis ojos se llenaron de escozor y rápidamente comencé a lagrimear.

Mi héroe, mi pañuelo de lágrimas, mi hermano, mi maestro, mi amigo y el segundo hombre más importante en mi vida. No quería que se fuera. Ni ahora ni nunca.

Y era lo mismo para Obito.

Nada, a partir de ahora, sería lo mismo para mí. Tendría que empezar a caminar por sola por esta vida y aprender a hacerlo sería difícil para mí.

Me di cuenta de la hora que era, bajé, no sin antes decirle a Evita que volvería por ella. Simplemente darse cuenta de que sería la última vez que bajaría por esas escaleras me hizo reír, ¿Quién pensaría que, luego de maldecirles todo el tiempo que estuve aquí les extrañaría?

Entrando al salón divisé a Obito, fui hacia él y tapé sus ojos cómo tantas veces lo había hecho antes.

— ¿Quién soy?—pregunté.

—Pues, no sé. Tienes voz de ángel, tienes tacto de diosa… mmm… diré Rin-chan—quité las manos de sus ojos. El volteó y me besó. Correspondí a su beso.

—Pensaba invitarte pero no te vi.

—Lo siento, no podía acabar el formulario del porque no presente extraordinario.

—No importa, lo bueno es que estás aquí—dijo Obito tomando mis manos.

—No sé qué haré sin ti, mucho menos ahora que me has vuelto a enamorar—dije de la nada.

No pensaba decirle, no tan pronto, pero los sentimientos y emociones ya me tenían en vilo.

—Yo tampoco, mi amor—me volvió a besar.

Luego de un tiempo me separé de él.

— ¿Tobi no volverá a aparecer, verdad?—pregunté: si lo dejaría ir, quería asegurarme de que estuviera a salvo de su alter-ego.

—No, ya no volverá a aparecer, cómo mucho estaré más serio cuando la situación lo requiera… nada más.

— ¡Eso es genial!—lo abrasé con fuerza.

—Sin más preámbulos—Obito y yo volteamos—llamamos a la Directora de la Konoha High School la cual nos deleitará con unas grandiosas palabras ¡Tsunade-obaa-chan!

La directora, Tsunade-sama, entro casi hecha una furia y casi baja a Naruto de un golpe.

—Ahora, bola de huérfanos, me ponen atención o los repruebo a todos ¿¡oyeron!?

Ni siquiera se oyó un grillo o tosido.

—Bien—la directora sacó un papel de su ¿escote?... ok—hoy cerramos una etapa en nuestras vidas: un año en la Academia. Una etapa que estuvo marcada por sexo, desenfreno y más sexo.

Todos la miramos con ojos abiertos y, al menos yo, me volteé por todos lados en busca de alguna cámara, roja cómo un lindo tomatito.

—No hagan esas caras. Yo sé que así fue.

Miré a mí alrededor y más que uno estaba chiflando, contando moscas, buscando estrellas en el techo de aquel salón.

—Pero no siempre sus cabezas estuvieron entre las piernas de sus compañeros o de sus profesores.

—Cof, cof—comencé a toser en mensaje a Obito.

No se dejen engañar, aunque ahora estamos felices y comiendo lombrices este hombre me engaño con la maestra. Debo admitir que ya le tenía rencor a esa maestra puesto que me había arrebatado el tiempo de Minato al empezar a coquetearse y después se había acostado con mi novio, pero nunca es tarde para perdonar ¿o no?

— ¡Rin-chan! ¡Que no fui yo! ¡Fue Tobi!—su frente se oscureció—eres bastante rencorosa.

Reí por lo bajo y seguí escuchando el discurso.

—Fueron momentos únicos e irrepetibles que ya no volverán a vivir así que ojala y no se arrepientan…

Voltee mi mirada y observé un parte de la multitud.

Estaban dos personas ahí.

Mi Aniki y Mei, ambos, juntos, demostrándose amor a través de un abrazo y, cuando ellos pensaban que era necesario, un beso fugaz. Nadie excepto yo, que al verlos ya no pude quitar mi vista de ellos.

No sabía si lo que sentía era tristeza o felicidad con lo que veía:

Tristeza: Porque sabía que ya no volvería a ver a mi Aniki.

Felicidad: Porque después de todo, Minato sería feliz.

De un momento a otro la gente empezó a aplaudir, despertándome por un instante de la burbuja en la que yo misma me había introducido.

— ¡Que La Voluntad De Fuego los acompañé! ¡Y que alguien me traiga un tequila!—gritó enojada Tsunade-sama, bajando del escenario.

—Emotivo, ¿no crees?—dijo Obito mientras aun veía a mi Aniki.

—Revelador, diría yo—estaba en otro mundo.

Obito miró. Suspiró a mi lado y susurró en mi oído:

—Anda—golpeó mi espalda con su hombro—ve.

Minato volteó y me miró.

— ¡Kya!—me puse detrás de Obito—Escóndeme.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No te quieres despedir de él?—dijo confundido cómo nunca.

—No podré hacerlo. —sinceré.

Me asomé.

—Oh, oh, viene hacía acá—dije mirando avanzar.

— ¡Retiradaaaa!—Obito salió huyendo.

— ¡Obito no huyas!—le grité ligeramente asustada. Buen novio y amigo resultó ser.

— ¡No estoy huyendo! ¡Es una retirada!

— ¡Es lo mismo!—grité con una gota anime en la cabeza.

—Hola, hermanita—escuché esa voz y supe lo inevitable: Minato está aquí.

Miré. Ahí estaba él, justo enfrente mío, con una sonrisa melancólica en su cara.

Amaba que me dijera "hermanita" o "Shimai" pero en estos momentos un simple "Rin" me hubiera gustado más.

—Hola, Minato—le respondí—Felicidades, por Mei.

—Gracias, por fin encontré a mi persona especial ¿volviste con Obito?

—Claro, quería ser feliz con él por lo que nos restaba…—dije mirando hacia el piso.

—Eso es bueno, Shimai. Merecían ser felices de nuevo.

—Gracias, Aniki—fue obvio el nudo que se había hecho en mi garganta.

Él se dio cuenta y me abrazó de inmediato.

—No estés triste—dijo. Pero ¿Cómo no estarlo?—No es el fin del mundo: Obito está bien, yo no me estoy muriendo y todos están… recordando.

Acarició mi cabello. En este momento quería con todas mis fuerzas que me lo alborotara cómo siempre. Quería sentirlo por última vez.

—Para mí lo es—mi voz se quebraba.

—Rin…

—Y-yo ¡no quiero dejar de verte! ¡Ni a ti ni a Obito! ¡Quiero estar ustedes! ¡Para siempre y por siempre! ¡No quiero irme!—sin más remedio comencé a llorar. Llevaba resistiendo toda la noche y simplemente, mientras sus brazos me rodeaban, me derrumbé.

De mi garganta salieron gritos ahogados que no retumbaban ni ensordecían, el tipo de llanto que tanto odiaba pero que en este momento ya no podía evitar.

—Oh, Shimai—besó mi cabeza—Yo tampoco quiero irme, pero el año acabó, no podemos hacer nada más—intentaba no llorar con todas sus fuerzas, se notaba en su voz—Lo único que podemos hacer es mantener los recuerdos… Siempre te vi como a mi hermana pequeña, aprecié cada detalle que hiciste por mí, cómo todos los raspados que comimos juntos ¿recuerdas?

Y cómo no hacerlo. Siempre terminabas expulsados por la chica del establecimiento puesto que nos hacíamos cosquillas o comenzábamos a reír sin control alguno.

Sentí mi cabeza mojarse, mi Aniki estaba llorando.

—Eres muy especial, enormemente especial, hermanita y siempre me tendrás a tu lado, no importa lo lejos que estés de mi—nos separó y tocó con su dedo índice mi corazón—Siempre estaré en este pequeño corazoncito—puso una mano en su corazón—Y tú siempre estarás en este corazoncito.

— ¡Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé!—dije negando con la cabeza— ¡No será lo mismo! ¡No quiero recuerdos si eso significaba no volver a verlos!

Minato sacó algo de su bolsillo y lo puso en mis oídos.

**¡I'm awake!**

**¡I'm alive!**

**¡Now I know what I believe inside!**

—Con recuerdos como estos—habló mientras seguía escuchando nuestra presentación en la guerra de bandas—No me molesta tanto irme.

_Nine simphony, _nuestra banda, aquella había sido la primera canción, aún sentía la adrenalina del primer momento que subimos al escenario en mis venas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me lancé a abrazarlo.

—Te voy a extrañar—susurré con mi voz entrecortada.

El me abrazó.

—Yo también, pequeña—dijo en mi oído.

De un momento a otro empezó la canción Keep Holding On de Avril Lavigne.

Ambos sonreímos.

Cuando yo lo sentí más lejano, aquella canción nos acercó más y más, pidiéndonos perdón, dándonos otra oportunidad para recuperar esta gran amistad que teníamos.

Las lágrimas dejaron de bajar poco a poco. El hecho de que miles de recuerdos estuvieran surgiendo y sus brazos me resguardaran de todo terror que sentía de irme me hizo sentir bien.

—Llegaron los transportes—anunció Tsunade-sama.

Mei llegó al igual que Obito. Tras ellos, Evita y Max (Era la mascota de Minato).

—No quisimos molestarles.

Obito me abrazó de los hombros y Minato y Mei se dieron un largo beso. Comenzamos a caminar contando anécdotas, reímos, parecíamos inclusive más cercanos que antes. En cuanto el aire del exterior chocó con mi cara sentí que el fin había pasado sin siquiera darme cuenta.

Obito divisó rápidamente el camión de su familia, me atrajo por la cintura y me besó.

—Nos vemos, amor. Te espero en el verano en Kumo—dijo después de besarme.

—Te veo en Kumo—dije sonriente. —Te amo.

—Yo también. —se retiró junto con los demás Uchiha.

Mi Aniki y Mei estaban bastante melosos como para darse cuenta de que me había quedado sola, solamente tenía a Evita en mis brazos y, al parecer, Max estaba acostado a mi lado.

Yo sonreí, ellos se volverían a ver, si no es que antes de eso vivían juntos.

—Rin…—me llamó Minato.

Yo dejé a Evita en el piso y caminé hacia él. Él me acurrucó en sus brazos de nuevo.

—Siempre estaré aquí para ti, tonta shimai.

—Igualmente, tonto Aniki.

Nos soltamos y sonreímos.

Mei me miró

—No hay resentimientos, solamente cuídalo.

—No dudes en que no lo haré.

La pelirroja y yo nos abrazamos. Luego de ello se tomaron de las manos, caminaron y se subieron a un auto, arrancándolo de un momento a otro.

Yo suspiré con tristeza hasta que un ladrido me alertó.

—Tranquila, Evita, ya casi nos vamos nosotras también.

Oí otro ladrido, pero esta vez más potente.

Voltee al piso y me puse pálida. Max seguía conmigo.

— ¡Aniki! ¡Espera!—grité inútilmente.

Tomé mi celular y mandé un mensaje.

"Regrésate ahora mismo, ¡dejaste a Max!" tecleé rápidamente y lo envié a Minato.

Me agaché y acaricie a Max.

—Tranquilo, ese desobligado Aniki volverá por ti—dije.

En ese momento me llegó un mensaje de Minato.

"No lo dejé, te lo estoy prestando, cuando nos volvamos a ver, me lo devolverás" decía el mensaje.

"¿Y eso cuándo será?" mandé el mensaje confundida.

"Será tan pronto que no te darás cuenta de que cuánto tiempo ha pasado".

**BONUS.**

Terminar su carrera. Eso fue lo que le mantuvo ocupada mientras esperaba el regreso de su Aniki.

Su ahora esposo, Obito, había tardado poco en ir con ella. A la edad de 22 años se casaron y ahora, con 26 años, esperaban a un hijo, Rin tenía 6 meses de embarazo. Evita seguía siendo una perrita energética, solamente un poco apagada, mientras que Max recorría la casa del matrimonio con pesar.

Minato no había ido por el en ocho años, ocho años en el que el único contacto que ambos tenían era por llamadas. Cada tarde se sentaba en el banco en el pórtico de su casa a esperar ver su cabellera rubia pasar por ahí, siempre sin resultado.

Pero de alguna forma, esa tarde fue diferente.

Cuando el timbre de la casa de los Uchiha-Nohara sonó, Max salió corriendo con Evita detrás.

La ahora mujer fue corriendo hacia la puerta puesto que sus animales nunca se comportaban así. Y al abrir la puerta Rin abrazó rápidamente a hombre ahí.

—Hola, Shimai.—saludo Minato mientras acariciaba la cabellera de su hermanita.

Ella se separó de él y le sonrió.

—Hola, Aniki.—dijo ella mientras una lagrima escapaba de sus ojos.

Minato le miró de pies a cabeza, encontrándose con aquel vientre que el recordaba tan plano algo abultado.

Él puso la mano ahí y sonrió. Rin también lo hizo, miró hacia atrás encontrándose con un niño y una niña, copias casi exactas de su exmaestra Mei y su "hermano".

—¿Ella es la tía Rin?

La castaña sonrió.

—Si, lo soy.


End file.
